James Potter and the Crooked Owl
by The Jolly Jester
Summary: James Potter, sets out on a wild trip to Hogwarts, meeting the three best friends he has ever known, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the rat, Peter Pettigrew. Things are going great between classes and pranking Slytherins but all takes for the worst when a certain Marauder disappears. Set in Marauder Era. First FanFic, so don't hate please! :D
1. The Beginning

James Potter and the Crooked Owl

Chapter 1 The Beginning

James Potter lazily waved his new wand at his alarm clock which was yelling at him to get up before his long day ahead, causing it to explode. Whoops. He lay back in bed but now that he was awake he couldn't fall back asleep. He looked at the walls, covered in Quidditch posters of his favorite team, Puddlemere United as well as famous players such as Slan 'Bang' Derkens of the _Chudley Cannons_ and Rewtun 'Falcon' Qwamper of _The Falmouth Falcons_.

He picked up a Snitch he had bought from a Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley when buying school supplies, named _Quidditch Tips, Tricks, and Things _and pocketed it in a zip of his collection for Hogwarts. James slowly got out of bed taking time to put on his slippers, Muggle clothes, and brush his teeth back and forth. He looked in the mirror. A face looked back at him with untidy black hair that shot out as if struck by lightning, a skinnier less round face with a pointy chin and a curved hooked nose. He splashed some water on his face and woke with a start; it was the first day of his new wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

James rushed downstairs where his mother, Cercilia Potter shook her head in dismay to see how late he was to get up. "I was about to climb upstairs and shake you awake! You know how important this day is! Your father and I have learned everything we know about magic from that school and think how-"she began.

"I'll be fine. The train leaves at 2 o'clock. I have plenty of time." James rudely interrupted. Cercilia looked at him and to his surprise began to cry. "I'm sorry mom…"

"No, it's not that," she sobbed. "I can't believe my little James is going to go to Hogwarts for 7 years. Oh, I know it's stupid but I feel that I will never see you again!" She cried even louder. My father, Fenslang Potter looked up from his newspaper as if only just realizing James was downstairs.

"Already to go James, my son," he grunted, but wore a grin from ear to ear. He placed his newspaper down and smiled at James comforting his mother. Fenslang slowly stood up and walked to the window commenting on how Britain's weather was always gloomy.

James ran up the creaky stairs which he had expected to crash any moment as the creaks were getting louder but he supposed it could have been Gerben, the house elf, forgetting to replace the boards as he was getting older and more forgetful of his duties. James passed him on the way and reminded him kindly as he lay down on his bed reading a book named _Quidditch of the 20__th__ Century_, waiting for 1 o'clock, when he was to leave.

At last it was 10 till one and he double-checked for all of his supplies; his wand, an eleven inch pliable mahogany, dragon heartstring; his many spell books for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms; his posters of Quidditch players; his letter from the new headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore; and of course, his favorite Snitch.

He scanned the letter once more almost as if afraid of finding that he would not be permitted into Hogwarts something he was terribly afraid of; but there was no reason to, as he was pure-blood and both parents had excelled in magic. The letter said;

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Swatess Grobinhein

Swatess Grobinhein

_Deputy Headmistress_

He took one last look at his room before turning around and entering the Muggle dull gray van in which they took out of Godric's Hollow, the car making its usual funny noises.

He had known that the new headmaster, a previous Transfiguration teacher, had lived in Godric's Hollow, why only a block down the street. The rumors that went on about him and his family about his family members almost 30 years ago. It made James shiver and think that the stories couldn't be true anyways.

As the car entered the Muggle highway, he heard a loud owl hoot behind him, to see an owl with a crooked wing trying to fly but losing altitude before elevating up again and then down once more. This repeated so many times and looked so strange that at first James didn't realize it was following him.

"Mum, do you see that strange-looking owl behind us? It seems to be following us." By the time both of them looked behind them the owl had disappeared. Cercilia asked if he was feeling alright. James smiled and nodded, soon forgetting about it. His mother whispered something to his quiet father about first day nervousness.

Upon reaching King's Cross Station Fenslang and Cercilia led him over to a brick pillar in which he was to run through. Muggles and wizards alike wandered the station with loud hoots coming from the trains, Muggles running with tickets shoving it in conductor's faces, people running to catch their trains, and all sorts of things you would expect to find in a train station. James pushed his trolley with all of his supplies hesitantly forward, only a few feet. How was he to be expected to run through a straight brick wall? But he trusted his mother's proud face and his father's smiling one and ran through the barrier headfirst, expecting to slam into it, and break every bone in his body. He opened his eyes to find a place just as large but with people swinging wands, everyone dressed in cloaks and robes, and many, many children, at least 300.

A boy with black hair messier than James' himself, if that was possible, wore bright red and yellow boldly insulting the Slytherin house to a group of silver and green. They all looked at him disdainfully but with one look at the beefy warlocks patrolling the area didn't lift a finger. There was something James immediately liked about him. He didn't know if it was the Gryffindor colors or the look of his mischievous face or even how the rest of his family pretended that they didn't know him but despite that he kept yelling, "These four over here are my family!" But he made James smile.

He saw a few familiar faces. He saw Arthur Weasley one of the many red heads and his aunt Muriel Weasley. Arthur had come over in the summer with his father to help with a Muggle that claimed to think that Fenslang was a wizard. He also saw Frank Longbottom, a 5th year who James and his family once visited for dinner. He was a quiet boy who kept to himself and was quite the opposite of James.

A large hoot came from the train, from where an owl stood. The owl seemed to be staring daggers at James, with its bright yellow eyes. James squinted…_Was that a crooked wing?_ The owl ruffled its feathers and flew off into the distance. James shook it off. There were probably plenty of owl with crooked wings around London.

Another toot came from the train but this time it was the last call for passengers. Cercilia kissed James on the cheek and James hugged Fenslang, then climbing aboard, one of the last to do so. He plopped himself down in the last compartment where there was a sleeping boy against the window. He wore shabby clothes and was quite thin. You could see he had dozed off reading a book as there was an open one on his lap; _A Guide Against Werewolves, Ghosts, and Vampires_. Exhausted, James was just starting to relax in his seat when another boy came in. He looked familiar and James realized it was the messy haired boy who was insulting the Slytherins. He strutted in, head held high.

"Ah, Lupin we meet again," the boy said a mischievous grin on his face. James looked to see he was talking to the sleeping boy, who in one snore sent his book to the ground. "I met him in Diagon Alley, quiet boy. Unlike me." The sneaky looking boy said, still wearing a grin.

"James Potter, pleased to meet you," James said, smiling and holding his hand out. "We'll see if you can still say that after 2 hours." The boy said, laughing, his hair spring down onto his face, shaking his hand. He didn't have a particular strong grip but not necessarily a weak one either. James was starting to like him even more because of his humor. "Name's Sirius Skills," he said. James raised an eyebrow. "Skills?" he said grinning.

"Something like that, give or take," Sirius changed the subject to Quidditch. As soon as James and Sirius had finished their debate on who was better; the Falmouth Falcons or Puddlemere United, a small pudgy boy stumbled into the compartment waking Lupin. He had dirt smeared on his face and said something about Slytherin under his breath that shouldn't be repeated. He looked up at Sirius who had stood up.

"Hello, what's your name?" the boy squeaked. By this time Lupin had fell back asleep. Sirius replied, "None of your business. What were you saying about Slytherin?"

The boy who said he was named Peter Mouseling Pettigrew (James snickered at the middle name), said he was just thrown out of his compartment by Bellatrix Black, a fourth year, Lucius Malfoy, a 7th year, Scorpier Saper, another 7th year, and Severus Snape, a 1st year, when he had sat there first.

"Oh, Snivelus!" Sirius exclaimed. James thought that it was a swear word Sirius must have made up. "There was a really greasy haired one with shabby clothes wasn't there?"

"Yes!" Peter squeaked. _Oh, so it was a person_, James thought. He didn't know what to make of Sirius or Peter. He knew that making friends with Sirius was as good as being in detention for the rest of the year and Peter simply seemed like someone who James could take under his wing. Peter seemed very hesitant, not knowing what to do, and looked up at Sirius for help.

"Ooh, we'll get even with that greasy nitwit. He's eyes up in Dark Arts that one is." James wondered what Sirius had against "Snivelus" and asked him. Sirius muttered something about a Bat-Bogey Curse and sat back down. He soon forgot about it and his eyes were shining with what James could only describe as mischief.

No sooner, the compartment door swung open, and James looked up to see a slimy haired boy still wearing his shabby Muggle clothes. He had black eyes, not dark brown, but glossy black. His nose was very thin and his lips were almost a line as he looked at Sirius.

"What do you want?" Sirius sneered, pointing at the hallway as if to tell the boy to get out.

"Nothing, stumbled into the wrong compartment. Have you seen a red-head with green eyes named Lily Evans around here?" the boy said.

"No, I haven't, so why don't you go back to your Death Eater friends and stop annoying us future Gryffindors." Sirius replied. James and Peter were silent.

"Oh, a disgrace to the Black family, unlike faithful Regulus. Want to be Gryffindor, not your true home Slytherin? Oh, well, there will always be an odd one out, the third wheel, the loser, the outsider-"

"Shut up! You're to talk, you slimy meatball. Coming from a loser like you, I don't really even care what you have to say, Snivelus. Always the loser with no friends, go get a life you dirty Slytherin!" Sirius yelled at him. While James could tell Sirius was trying to keep a cool head, he was obviously hurt from the comment, because either it was true or he truly liked his family.

James also didn't understand the reference to the Blacks, an infamous surname known for Death Eaters and followers of Lord Voldemort, a rising wizard who was known for killing Muggles and Muggle-borns, wizards born from two Muggle parents.

"So where do _you_ guys fancy?" Snivelus said, changing the subject and looking at James and Peter.

James let out a loud laugh. "Gryffindor like my father, where the brave dwell at heart!" Peter nodded in agreement.

"If you would rather be brawny not brainy." Snivelus muttered.

"What did you say? Say it again, I dare you!" James had stood up and had pointed his wand at Snivelus' throat. Snivelus backed up to the compartment door.

"Nothing…Nothing!" Snivelus pleaded and James put his wand down, gave him a push out of the compartment and shut the door.

"What was that thing?" James asked Sirius who was still pissed off, but surprisingly, smiled and said, "Severus Snape. Half-blood. Slimy moron. There's not a single dark spell that that boy doesn't know.

Back to his normal self, Sirius then took out a pepper shaker and sprinkled some in Lupin's nose. Lupin immediately began sneezing for the rest of the trip. _He must be a heavy _sleeper, James thought as Lupin still didn't wake up. Sirius made a joke on how waking up Lupin was as good as waking a werewolf. The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop shaking Lupin to the ground. He woke up with a start after falling on his huge book. "Wh-at…wh-e-ere am I?" he started. Sirius quickly took this as an excuse to dump a glass of water over Lupin's head. Lupin woke with a start. _It's going to be a long year_, James thought, looking at Sirius' face with a piano looking smile.

"Gee, thanks. Are we here yet?" Lupin asked, glaring at Sirius with such fierceness that would have made James crumple and throwing his book at him. Sirius dodged it with such speed that made James blink and James caught it in one hand, not even looking at the book. Peter looked at them in amazement. Lupin continued to glare but Sirius smiled. "Anything for my buddy, Lupey boy."

"Don't call me Lupey boy." He said. Peter was watching all of this with a look of admiration. A prefect walked in who James recognized as Frank Longbottom. "In your robes, boys. Oh, hello James." He greeted.


	2. The Marauders

Chapter 2 The Marauders

Upon reaching Hogwarts, James was half amused, half frightened to see the gleam in Sirius' eyes had not left. "Firs' yeas' her'," a voice bellowed from behind them making Peter jump and look behind him in fright. There stood a man, if you could call him that, at least 10 feet tall with a chuckle across his face for scaring Peter.

He said he was the gatekeeper of Hogwarts and led the 1st years to the shore of a great black lake, or so it seemed in the dark. Sirius and James were talking loudest. If you had looked at the two, you wouldn't have known that they barely knew each other.

"What do you think is in the lake?" Peter squeaked in fright after everyone heard a great splash and something poke out of the water. "I hear it's a great large squid. Maybe you could do every one a favor and go take a swim with it and perhaps not come out?" said a voice from behind them. Sirius spun around. "Snivelus," muttered Sirius under his breath. James sized him up. There was something he definitely didn't like about him. There was a smirk across his face that made James want to throw a punch. His greasy hair stuck out in different directions, but had obviously tried to be combed, without much reward. He buttoned his robes in all the wrong slots proving he had either never worn robes or never buttoned anything.

"Why don't _you_ do everyone a favor and go wash off your hair, you greaser?" Sirius asked and in one swift movement pushed Snivelus, or Snape (his real name) into the water. "Help! Help! I can't swim!" Snivelus screamed in his high-pitched voice, thrashing around, looking for a great squid. Lupin dived into the water in a second and pulled Snivelus out as quickly as he fell in. "Ah, Lupey, you ruined all the fun," Sirius said, pretending to look disappointed, but in reality holding back a laugh. Peter laughed along with Sirius and tried to copy Sirius by scolding Lupin.

James couldn't hold it back though, and dived to the ground bursting in laughter. Snape's hair hung from his head, soaked. A red-headed girl with bright green eyes ran in with a towel and asked him if he was all right. Snape shook her off and looked nervously at his buddies in his compartment. James squinted at the red-head wondering why she would want to help such a smelly thing.

The gatekeeper, introducing himself as Hagrid, didn't realize what was happening as he was talking to a very short professor, about a fourth of his own size. Even Peter was taller than him. "Gather' aroun', gathe' aroun'" he said. "Four of ya on eac' boa'" he said waving his arm at a collection of boats. "I'll be leadin' ya. They're bewitched to take ya all to Hogwarts." Sirius and James pulled a pleading-looking Lupin with them and Peter followed looking behind for perhaps a revengeful Snape.

When on the boat, Sirius asked them a fateful question. "What do you all think of pranks?" James immediately responded, "Hilarious," but quickly looked back over the edge for a squid. "Dangerous," Lupin responded, imitating James, looking for something in the murky water. "Why?" he suddenly asked, looking up. Sirius grinned at Lupin's question.

He then began to shake the boat viciously shaking off, first Peter, then, Lupin, with some strength, James, and then managing to capsize the entire boat sending him in too. Snape's boat knocked into their capsized one and overturned as well. It was like dominos. Soon all but one boat, Hagrid's, in the water with all the kids yelling for help. It took two hours to fish out all the student and by that time all the 2nd-7th year students' stomachs were rumbling as tradition said that the Sorting must be done before the feasts.

Sirius reckoned that one of the students had gotten lost in the water, hoping it was Severus Snape. They were all wrapped in towels shivering in cold, and a good majority had caught colds. James couldn't help laughing, Lupin kept shaking his head almost as if to say how he could have gotten into this mess of Sirius, and Peter was looked at Sirius with the utmost respect.

They entered The Great Hall. Peter gaped in amazement and Lupin frantically looked everywhere, trying to take it all in. There hung candles in the air, the sky was dark and rainy, yet no rain fell into the actual hall. Four major tables were set out; Slytherin, green and silver; Ravenclaw, blue and gray; Hufflepuff, yellow and bright red; and Gryffindor, scarlet and yellow, close to Hufflepuff's colors. Students were all looking very hungry and glared at the first-years. A hat was sitting on a stool in front of the whole school. Somewhere in the lower middle a rip opened and it began to sing, much to James' surprise:

_Students, Students, I am the Sorting Hat_

_I can find out all of your secrets, open your mind_

_Open up to me, tit for tat_

_I can tell you where there is a strong bind_

_Are you in Gryffindor, where the bravest dwell at heart?_

_Or are you from Slytherin, where you are ambitious in every part?_

_Perhaps you are in Hufflepuff, where the kind and nice go?_

_Or maybe even Ravenclaw, where lack of intelligence is the ultimate foe?_

_These four houses, once united, are the future of magic_

_So I tell you one more time, I'll get you to a place where you for sure will stick!_

The entire hall began clapping and James felt himself clapping too. Personally, James felt that he would prefer Gryffindor, because he didn't think kindness and cleverness were always that important as bravery. He definitely wouldn't go to Slytherin. There was not a single dark wizard who hadn't come from Slytherin, or so he was told.

In the middle of where the teachers sat, was a man with blue eyes and a wispy beard. He looked at the first years, smiling. Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher was to his immediate left. Next to her was a serious looking woman in black robes and a black hat like the Sorting hat, yet not as frayed; she was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Horace Slughorn, a blond, plump man smiled joyfully at them. Completing the left side was Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and had a fresh white scar across her left cheek. She still smiled.

To the immediate right of Dumbledore was Pomona Sprout, the young Herbology teacher. Next to her was Hagrid, the gatekeeper, next to him Professor Vector, the Arthimacy teacher. Staring ahead and next to Vector was Professor Tilbots, the Divination teacher. Finishing off the right side was Professor Flitwick, the dwarf sized Charms teacher.

Professor McGonagall whispered in another wizard who seemed to be in her late 60's. She announced herself as Swatess Grobinhein. She began to rapidly say names, as you could tell she was hungry as well. Sirius smirked.

"Abkenhein, Jonah!" The Sorting Hat was placed on its head and the hat seemed to be thinking, if that was possible. After about 20 seconds, HUFFLEPUFF!

"Black, Sirius!" James whipped around and looked at an unsmiling Sirius. James raised his eyebrows at the infamous surname. Sirius shrugged and went to the front. The hat muttered, "Not another Black…" But when the hat was placed on his head, "No, this one is different. He has a spark. Plenty of humor and for sure detentions. Hmmm. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" James cheered with the rest of the Gryffindor table, although on the side.

"Cepens, Allison! RAVENCLAW!"

"Derengens, Bartemus! RAVENCLAW!"

The red-head who had helped Snivelus, with bright eyes responded to Evans, Lily. She walked up with a strut and A few Slytherins murmured an offensive word, Mudblood meaning she had two Muggle parents. James looked at them scornfully. She ignored them and plopped the hat on her bright red hair, her green eyes shining. She became Gryffindor, to Sirius' dismay.

Ferengis, Jeremy became the third Gryffindor and Fumbler, Andrew, the first Slytherin.

"Lupin, Remus!" _So Remus, _James thought. The hat seemed almost puzzled for a moment, before screaming GRYFFINDOR! Sirius yelled, "2 for 2," over the clapping and Remus Lupin, with a face of fear, tried sitting as far away from Sirius as possible only resulting in being pulled by the arm by Sirius again to sit next to him.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter swallowed and lumbered up to the front. The hat was placed on his head and was could be heard muttering things like, _Interesting, didn't know he had it in him, must let fate play its part, but him out of all people?_ After a good 5 minutes (including many stomach growls; Sirius smiled at James from across the room) and too many surprises Peter became a Gryffindor.

"Potter, James!" James thought to himself, _the moment of truth_, as he walked up to the front where there were many smiling teachers, (all fake, as Sirius said later). _Oh, a Potter. I see a dark future, oh very dark-"_Just sort me!" James hissed under his breath. _No need to talk, I can read your mind…Very interesting…I can see you doing well in Slytherin…or perhaps even Ravenclaw…No, not Ravenclaw, you would be wasted…Slytherin would be ideal, of course…__**NOT SLYTHERIN!**_James thought yelled. _If you say so… Well not Hufflepuff…Oh you have a friend in Gryffindor… Ah, yes…better be, GRYFFINDOR! _

James had not realized how long the hat was on, and was surprised when everyone around him said it had been more than 10 minutes. Frank Longbottom was muttering something about how dinner was 3 hours late, and kept glaring at a smiling Sirius.

Severus Snape became a Slytherin, looking longingly at someone at the Gryffindor table that James couldn't see. "He didn't even need the hat; anyone could see he was Slytherin!" Sirius whispered to James.

Finally Zerben, Gregory became a Ravenclaw and Dumbledore stepped to the podium. The Great Hall immediately became silent; you could hear a pin drop.

Dumbledore said, "I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Peculiar, Fancy, Blanket, and Mouse. Thank you!" Everyone looked at him in question, but then shrugged and laughed. Dumbledore sat down, and Swatess Grobinhein announced that the Forbidden- Sirius' ears perked up- Forest was off-limits, that no one was to enter to South Chambers as there was a vampire on the loose there, and to never listen to anything a certain poltergeist named Peeves who was new, and to always listen to the Head Boy/Girl, and prefects (Lucius Malfoy smiled). She also added that if anyone valued their lives they would not go near the Shrieking Shack, which was haunted by ghosts and wild spirits as well as not go near the Whomping Willow, a violent tree planted over the summer.

Dumbledore stood back up again, "Special thanks to Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin (Lupin's ears turned bright red) for creating the largest boat crash in all of Hogwarts history and getting the fastest detentions in all of Hogwarts history. Lupin turned pale, Peter looked at James and Sirius, Sirius boldly laughed, and James was laughing with him. The rest of Gryffindor looked at them in dismay. James looked at Dumbledore again and instead of seeing anger on the new headmasters' face, he saw Dumbledore catching his eye and winking. James stared wide-eyed at him.

"Eat up!" Headmistress Grobinhein told James. James looked at the before empty table now piled with all kinds of food. His stomach growled. Peter whispered, "I love magic." Before long, James was so full he fell he could have rolled to his dorm. James looked at Sirius who had just finished and wore his mischievous face, which James was getting used to.

In his hands, Sirius held five or six objects that looked like Muggle grenades. "Dungbombs," he whispered. In a quick movement he handed one to Remus and Peter, two to himself and two to James. They all smiled, except Lupin who was shaking in fear. "We've already got detention, might as well live it." Sirius said. "YOLO." said James, using a Muggle term that he had only heard before and unhooking one and tossing it onto the Slytherin table.

A mini-explosion and a bunch of gas which smelled a lot like Hagrid farting said Frank later. Teachers looked in surprise at the Slytherin table, Gryffindors looked in surprise at the four of them, and Slytherin looked in surprise everywhere for their assailants. "Bombs away!" yelled Sirius throwing both Dungbombs in opposite directions. Peter threw his at Slytherin, but his aim was so bad his went in the direction of the teachers. Lupin refused to throw it but, James and Sirius forced him to throw it at the Ravenclaws. James threw his last one right in the face of Snivelus.

No one knows who said it first. But someone must have said it. "They're marauders!" Word gets around quickly in Hogwarts. Everywhere they went people whispered and pointed. Sirius and James held their held high, Peter simply followed them, and Lupin tried avoiding them only to be dragged back by James and Sirius. This was the beginning of the group of friends known as the Four Marauders.


	3. How to Wreak Havoc

**Sorry this one isn't as long but yeah... It's really great about the views but some reviews would really be great please! It doesn't take long and would mean the world to me. Thanks, GreedyMiser7**

Chapter 3 How to Wreak Havoc

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Swatess Grobinhein yelled at them. James replied, "That the Slytherins are morons, this school was getting boring, and that we wanted to start the school year off with a bang. Why'd you ask?"

Professor Grobinhein stared for a moment at James and then at Sirius. She had never been talked back to, by any student, let alone, being teased by a first year. Lupin spoke up, "Ma'am, we're terribly sorry that such an incident had to occur and if we could take it back, we would. We will try my terribly hardest to not get involved or start up any more misery or trouble for-"Lupin began. "What?! Are you kidding me?" James and Sirius began at the exact same time. Sirius continued, "That was the most fun I've ever had, and on no occasion would I take it back. If I could, I would do it over and over again!"

"Yeah, that was awesome! And _I'm"_ James glared at a sheepish looking Lupin, "not going to try to stay out of trouble. This is just a start to a brilliant 7 years!" James tossed his head back and laughed and did a high five with Sirius. Peter nodded his head in agreement. Lupin kept shaking his head no over and over again, but seemed to lose his voice (later, Sirius admitted to doing a spell that stuck Lupin's tongue to the roof of his mouth).

"I see that four of you has not learned anything from this experience. You each have an additional detention on every day of the week, including weekends, for one month." Lupin looked like he was going to cry. "Except you, Remus. You only have your initial detention of 1 week from the boat," she paused. "_incident,_" Lupin, you're dismissed and I will see you next Monday in detention, my office, is it understood?" Lupin nodded quickly and with a glare at Sirius and James, he ran out of the room, on the verge of tears.

"Now, for you three, your detention begins today, for a month and one week. I cannot deduct house points as there is no such things as negative points. You are the go to the awards room and wipe _every_ award," looking upon Peter's horrified face, "yes, every award using no magic. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris will be observing you. Now follow me."

As they walked, Sirius muttered to James, "Mrs. Norris. What a stupid name. One she's a cat. Two, cats can't be married. Everyone knows that." Professor Grobinhein told him to be silent. "What do you have against cats?" James asked. "They're just so furry, un-loyal, dangerous… dogs are much better."

"Sirius Black, how many time do I have to tell you-""All right, I'll shut up." When they reached there, James a black cat strolling the room and a weedy looking man who seemed to be in his late 30's. Sirius whispered that he was a Squib. James raised an eyebrow at the term.

"Throwing Dungbombs, in the Great Hall. Who would have thought of it? Mrs. Grobinhein, I still have the cuff and chains in my office, if you change your mind," Filch said, a hopeful touch in his voice.

"That will be quite enough, Filch. You know the new rules; when Armando was here, but Albus has completely different ideas."

"Just between the two of us, no one will know," Filch said in a last attempt. Peter figured what was going on and started to shake. "Of course not, we cannot do such to a child; it is off-limits!" Professor Grobinhein said, obviously ending the discussion.

"All right, all right! Follow me, you wretched…" he muttered under his breath some foul language. They followed him into the room. "Now, I want every award from 1600-1650 done by the time I get back, or else, I might just use the chains…" he smiled, showing a row of grimy yellow teeth that suggested that they had never seen a toothbrush. Sirius shrieked in what sounded in fear. James considered his face, which was now grinning. All three of them started to laugh.

"Now, those wands?" Filch asked with his hands, to Sirius' disbelief. They reluctantly handed in their wands, but Sirius and James had a mischievous grin across their face. Filch just shook his head, muttered something about crazy 1st years, and left with Mrs. Norris who seemed to be having a staring contest with Sirius.

"Ok, Peter get to work," Sirius said casually and plopped himself down in a beanbag chair pushed to the side. He took out his wand and began to wave it lazily. The beanbag was big enough for James as well, and he dived into it as well. James grabbed his own wand and began to Vanish random pieces of junk, lying around. Peter looked surprised but Sirius only replied, "You know how lazy we are, you can't expect us to do it?" But then Filch walked in and yelled at the three for not getting to work, confiscating the beanbag, but had not seen the wands as Sirius' and James' reflexes were extremely good. "Well done, Peter," Sirius muttered.

"Okay, Sirius and I have got this side, Peter you on that side," James ordered. Peter obeyed immediately.

"Look at this one," Sirius snickered at James pointing at someone's name; Wimper Willybottom. "How about this one?" James asked wiping the grimy dust off the name Nicky Nincompoop; Sirius couldn't stop laughing causing Filch to come back in, and order them into silence. Filch observed them for the rest of the detention, meaning they couldn't use their wands anymore. Sirius and James worked in silence, but the occasional squeak came from Peter as he tried to jump to wipe Tom M. Riddle's reward.

"How did you still have your wands?" Peter asked in great surprise on their way back.

"Ah Peter, we thought you would have been bright enough to figure that out. The answer: Fake Wands. Always keep 'em handy." James said and that night they went to their dorm, Sirius 'accidentally' waking Remus. Remus growled like a dog and the three who went to detention went to sleep, groaning as they flexed their tired fingers.

It turned out that the 1st Year Slytherins wanted revenge for the Dungbomb incident and they were ready to do anything to bring down James, Sirius, Peter, and most unfortunately, Remus. They didn't dare pick on Sirius knowing that the result would be them hanging from their underwear from the North Tower British flag, James would result in the same misfortune, but Peter and Remus were free to attack. Remus was bullied everywhere for being top of the class and being in a low-income family (he was poor) while Peter simply was easy to bully.

He was short, couldn't stand up for himself, and had no one to stand up for him other than James or Sirius because Remus didn't see the point in helping someone else when he was so miserable himself. He was also overweight, something that Slytherins made it a way of living to point out. James and Sirius were much too busy coming up with plots to wreak havoc to help out Peter so the Slytherins were always attacking him.

During Potions, with Professor Slughorn, and the Slytherins, Severus Snape 'accidentally' dropped an Exploding Wand, a popular joke made by Harriet Jibble and Yunker Loker, two 6th year Ravenclaws, into Remus' cauldron when making a Forgetful Potion resulting in Remus forgetting his own name as the Exploding Wand maximized the power of the potion. Remus was sent to the hospital wing with Madam Pompfrey. James and Sirius couldn't do anything because after that Horace Slughorn kept a close eye on the Marauders as well as the Slackers, a name that Sirius had dubbed for Severus Snape and his buddies.

Sirius exclaimed, "This means war!" cracking his knuckles and pretending to look threatening but ended up laughing after James told him how stupid he looked. Sirius told James about his plan and both agreed that it would show the Slackers that they can't go around screwing with the Marauders.

"Peter, come with us!" Sirius ordered. Peter, looking clueless as usual followed them complaining about missing lunch to do some stupid thing that would get them detentions. Sirius walked into a hall that James had never seen before. There were many painting on the wall, mostly consisting of food-like objects. At the very end, Sirius gave his mischievous grin and tickled the pear. A mouth appeared and it giggled. The painting swung open to reveal a kitchen about the size of the Great Hall, if that was possible. Inside house-elves, ran about preparing that night's dinner.

Sirius cleared his throat. At once, five came to him offering him all kinds of varieties of food. Peter reached for some and James muttered, "It's just going to make him plumper." to Sirius making Peter's ears turn pick and hasten to pick some up; his weight was a touchy subject. James blushed and apologized.

"You've all heard of Slytherin, correct?" Sirius started and James knew he was up to something. The house-elves all nodded, wondering where he was leading.

"They have threatened to, believe it or not, wish to give you pay, and sick days off, and to-"Sirius was cut off by the elves who all started to scream as if such a thing was so preposterous it physically hurt. Sirius smiled as he knew that his plan was working. "We told them how against the rules of humanity this was and that elves were meant to serve their owners, but they wouldn't listen to us."

The elves all nodded in agreement, angry at the Slytherin. Peter looked at Sirius as if he was god, and quickly tossed another Fizzing Whizbee into his mouth.

"But we said that we would get our revenge. May we please have access to their food?" Sirius asked, smirking. The elves huddled up and discussed before coming to the agreement that the Slytherins needed to be punished. They led them over to a green and silver area with a banner of a snake, the Slytherin emblem that was the Slytherins' dinner. Sirius waved his wand at the food, reciting a spell he said his cousin, Andromeda, had taught him.

Sirius said that while the food looked very good, it would taste like absolute garbage; toilet water and urine to replace the drinks and human waste to replace the food. James snickered at the thought of Snivelus, who he had begun to take a loathing to, eating this food. Sirius also planned to get an old friend in the 6th year to help him hex the sky so pieces of paper would fall when the Slytherins were throwing up, bearing one message: _The Marauders Strike Back!_


	4. A Furry Discovery

Chapter 4 A Furry Discovery

After Charms with Professor Flitwick who was the short man Hagrid was talking to, Remus still hadn't returned to Sirius' dismay. "Why today? Oh, poor Lupey boy, doesn't even know his own name, plus will miss the fireworks!" James laughed.

"And you really believe Lupin would want to be here to witness this?" James asked, still envisioning all the trouble they would be in, and how disappointed Professor Grobinhein would be.

"Why does Lupin even hang around with us, other than me forcing him to?" Sirius asked, wringing his hands.

"I think he, in a way, admires your bravery, why else would you three be in Gryffindor? You two because you're brave and Lupin because he wants to be brave." Peter piped from behind them. Peter rarely talked but when he did, he put a lot of thought into it, the opposite of Sirius.

Sirius and James put their hands up in fake modesty. "Stop it, Peter. Please, it's too much!" James mocked in a perfect imitation of Snivelus sucking up to a teacher. Peter and Sirius couldn't help laughing until they heard Snape come along with someone else from lunch. "Positions!" hissed Sirius.

They all hid around the corner and when he came around with Lily Evans, Sirius pulled down his pants, James pulled down his hat, Peter gave him a good shove and James quickly put a Full Body-Bind Spell leaving Snivelus rolling on the ground, helpless. Lily yelled, "Bullies!" after them, but they were already on the run.

"That look on Evans' and Snape's face; it was priceless!" whooped Sirius, with James and Peter laughing along with him into Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Herbology was in a large greenhouse containing of a small garden, a field that grew nutritional food, as well as had an assortment of medical and educational plants. Professor Sprout looked disdainfully at them as they were late but ignored them and continued on.

"Now as I was saying, could anyone tell me the difference between these two plants?" Professor Sprout asked pointing to two plants almost identical, with long almost tentacle looking things coming out of the pot. No one raised their hands. _Remus would probably know_, James thought gloomily.

Jonah Abkenhein timidly raised his hand, "One's Devil Snare isn't it?" Professor Sprout clapped her hands and said, "Very good. 5 points to Hufflepuff. Can anyone tell me what this other one is?" she asked.

To everyone's surprise, Sirius raised his hand. Professor Sprout looked around as if to see if she had to pick Sirius. "Very well, Mr. Black?" she asked hesitantly.

"Isn't that fake one," he pointed to the one on the left, "Flitbuster?" much to the amazement of Professor Sprout, that Sirius actually knew something about Herbology.

"Very, very good, Mr. Black. I didn't expect for you to know that. 15 points to Gryffindor. No offense necessary," she added, looking at Sirius' false offended face. "Now can you, look at me Mr. Black, not Mr. Potter, tell me the difference and how you can tell between these two?

"Uh, one's dangerous and the other's not. The left one is the Flitbuster and the right is the…uh, Devil Snare, that's right,"

"Good, and how you can tell the difference?" she asked, pushing Sirius to where, as James joked later, to the point where he was actually thinking.

"Well…um… you…um would get a stick and poke it, to see if it entwines itself around the stick. And…um… if it does, it's Devil Snare and if it doesn't it's Flitbuster. Um…also the Devil's Snare is a…um… darker shade of green."

"I couldn't have put it better myself, other than the many _um's_. Another 20 points to Gryffindor." The Hufflepuff groaned because Professor Sprout was their head and here she was, giving away the House title which they hadn't one in 35 years since Slytherin had their 20 year spree, where they won every year, 20 times.

But the bigger shock was that Sirius was actually knew something about something other than havoc creating spells, no matter how offensive that sounded. Sirius glanced at Peter and James as if saying, _if you say a word of this, you are as dead as Snivelus and a troll left together in a room._

By dinner, Remus still had not arrived and James was starting to worry. But his thoughts were immediately interrupted by howls of anger from the Slytherin table, the other side of the hall.

"Whasdishorblefuud, dsgstn, BLAAH!" Snape bellowed as he started to throw up his past weeks' food. The rest of the table did the same but using worse language. The teachers looked up in surprise. All of Slytherin were running to the bathrooms, drinking their 'water', then raging, while Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all of who hated Slytherin cheered. A nosy 6th year Ravenclaw named Rita Skeeter ran around trying to find out what was happening while 1st years stood up to see over 4th years and above for what was happening.

Lucius Malfoy's face was red with rage as he stormed off into the direction of what looked like the kitchens to find out what was wrong with their food from the house-elves. Horace Slughorn, the Slytherin Head ran down to see what was happening, and then James grabbed a pie steak-and-kidney pie, which he threw, quite sloppily, in Snivelus' face, who was just leaving.

Sirius took the hint and chucked his treacle tart at Hufflepuff who in return threw food back. There was an all-out food fight and not a single student _or _teacher, in that case, left the Great Hall unscathed, leaving Sirius and James very proud.

They all received new detentions after their last ones from the Dungbombs and the capsizing had just expired for another month, October, every day. Sirius couldn't wipe his grin off his face and James could help smiling even when Professor Grobinhein was screaming at them. Although, Sirius added later, could have been because of the remains of the treacle tart on her head that she had not noticed from a well-aimed shot from James.

When back in their dorms, after their detention they expected to see Remus to be waiting for them in their room as they were all roommates with Frank as well. But Remus was none to be seen.

"There's no way, Remus could be in the wing for so long. I know Maddie and it should have taken 1 hour tops." James exclaimed, the only one feeling fear for his dear friend.

"Huh? Oh, Remus will be fine. You know him, probably fell asleep and Maddie didn't have the guts to wake him up." Sirius said sleepily but with a dreamy look in his eye, recounting what had happened. James let out a laugh, but a half-heartedly one, and began to worry more. _What if Snape had put something more sinister than an Exploding Wand?_

"Hey, Sirius, wake up! You, too Peter!" it had been 30 minutes since they had fell asleep, all but James.

"I'm worried about Lupin, he's still not here. I'm going to sneak out of bed and check on him. You guys want to come?"

"Hmm… Uh…Yeah…Are we allowed to?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"No." responded James knowing what would happen next. Sirius was wide awake; he loved anything illegal or that he shouldn't be doing. Sirius shook Peter awake and soon they were all out of the Gryffindor common room and all wide awake, thanks to Sirius' pepper and water ("I always keep them handy"), they were heading to the hospital wing. They pulled the doors open to find them locked.

A chain hung around the doors causing James to panic. "Calm down, calm down," said Sirius and he took out a sinister looking knife. He slid it between the two doors and it cut through the steel chain as if paper. The doors swung open to reveal-no one.

"Lupey! Hey Remmy Boy! C'mon out! We know you're here!" Sirius whooped, wide awake, the adrenaline circulating. No one. They heard a howling sound and realizing it was the wind. But where could it be coming from?

Peter gasped and pointed at a window that was quite small. There hanging and being blown from the wind was an unmistakable patch from Gryffindor robes; he was evidently pushed or had been pulled out of the window. They stared out the window where a tall figure led, a smaller skinnier one to what looked like a massive tree.

"The Whomping Willow-Remmy-is that Hagrid?" Sirius gasped. They opened a lower window and James began to scale the wall with a few of the bed sheets, a trick he had learned from his father, and soon they were all on the wet grass, fresh with dew. They sprinted across it, keeping their head down staring ahead at the before thrashing weeping willow now silent and unmoving. Hagrid stopped and turned back to his hut. James tackled Sirius and Peter.

"He's coming this way!" James hissed. They slithered across the tall grass, making sure not to be seen. Hagrid must have had something else on his mind because he walked past them, without a second glance. When Hagrid was back in his hut, they chased after the tree and dear Remus.

"Oh, poor Remmy, there's definitely something going on." Sirius whispered, getting shushed by Peter and James. In the hollow of the tree, there was a passageway. "Excellent!" Sirius said quietly. A hoot came from above them. They looked up to see an owl. They were going to pass without a second look when James stopped.

_No, not a…_crooked wing, he thought, for the first time frightened. This couldn't be a coincidence. He looked up at its yellow daring eyes and then ran up to catch up with Sirius but Peter had stayed with him. It turned down, left and right, up and down, winding in every direction. After following it for a good 5 minutes and plenty of Sirius' complains they came to a small kind of building.

They had no idea where they were, but it seemed quite new or remodeled as there was the smell of paint and each surface was smooth with no scratches. An unhuman howl emitted from above, causing Sirius and James to shiver and Peter to jump. They slowly tip-toed up the creaky stairs and slowly opened the door to see: "a werewolf!" Sirius whisper-yelled.

The werewolf stared at them with dark beady eyes, completely unhuman, but there was something quite unusual yet familiar about him. Maybe it was the abnormally long snout compared to Remus' abnormally long nose or perhaps its bent posture in relation to Remus bent over in books. But James realized it first and what to do first.

"Run!" he screamed and Sirius and Peter didn't need any excuse. They all sprinted down the stairs, the werewolf bounding down after them, its or his canines and mouth dripping with saliva. Peter looked behind him and screamed. James had no idea how they did it, maybe when you have a werewolf at your heels you suddenly become as fast as Slan Bang Derkens after the Snitch. But they managed to run out of the Whomping Willow, Sirius for once not talking.

James risked a look behind to see the werewolf looking strangled on the ground. His snout was getting shorter, his eyes turning back to his normal blue, the fur turning back to skin, until it was old Remus Lupin.

"Remmy is a _werewolf!_" Sirius shouted in surprise but saying what was on everyone's mind.

"Shut up, Sirius, you know we aren't supposed to be out of bed. You'll get Dumbledore, Hagrid, and all the professors after us, if they aren't already. We could get expelled for something like this. Dumbledore really trusts Hagrid, I bet he knew that Remus is a werewolf. Oh, think about how Remus feels. He must be so ashamed; the werewolves are regarded as very vicious but not Remus he's not."

It took all three of the tired boys to pick up a light but unconscious Remus Lupin and drag him across the school grounds to the window, where they looked in uncertainty; how were they going to get Remus up? Luckily, he had just woken up.

"Hey g…uys. Where…are…we," stretching the i sound in 'guys'. He looked at his battered robes and then up at the sky.

"A full moon… Did you…see? He managed to get out before collapsing in stress. A few minutes later he woke, with more energy.

"We'll explain everything later. C'mon, just climb up these tied sheets." James hoisted him up and was behind him the whole time, if he was to fall. Peter followed with Peter next. In all the confusion, James forgot to check for the crooked owl. He squinted at the tree. Anything? He couldn't see anything, because it was dark or because it wasn't there he couldn't be sure.


	5. Animagus

Chapter 5 Animagus

The next morning, the 3rd of October, was a quiet one for James and Sirius' standards. Remus kept his head down and tried not to make eye contact with the other three. James seemed almost surprised the whole day as the same thought went through his head: _One of my best friends is a werewolf!_ Not that James had anything against werewolves: that was just a prejudice that he disliked greatly. It was hard to wrap your mind around but James shook the thought from his mind.

In Charms with Professor Flitwick, they learned The Summoning Spell which ended when Peter accidentally summoned Professor Flitwick instead of the pillows they were supposed to be doing, as they were approximately the same weight. They were free to do their homework and the rest of the class was quiet.

James headed on to Potions with Sirius and Peter, waiting for Remus, but he never came out. They were going to be late and sprinted to Potions barely making it in, although Professor Slughorn, a blonde heavy man who had a good sense of humor unlike other stricter teachers like Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher or Swatess Grobinhein, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Now, taking roll!" Slughorn boomed. This was one of the worse parts of the day; Double Potions with Slytherins. Sirius and James were on the lookout for the Slackers and Peter was squirming in his seat. They noticed Remus on the complete other side of the room, with his head down.

"Black, Sirius!" "Present, sir!" Sirius said louder than necessary saluting like a Muggle soldier. Evans looked at him in disgust. "Potter, James!" "Right here!"

After roll, Slughorn announced, "Put away your books, and take out your wands." There was excited chatter as the rustle of books put away and the swish of wands out was heard.

"Today, we will be focusing on the Serio Potion. Does anyone know what this potion is? Peter stop chewing Muggle gum! Come here, and spit it out now!' Peter looking around in nervousness and walked down the aisle where he fell straight on his face after a well-aimed trip from Snape.

James and Sirius jumped up at pointed their wands at Snape, muttering, "Wartebro!" which Snape tried to deflect with, "Protego!" but the power of two spells against one weak shield easily broke through, warts blistering out from Snape's skin in pores. He touched his face in surprise, feeling the warts and running down to the hospital wing.

"Potter, Black! Detention! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! I've never seen such outrageous behavior in a class room!" he yelled as he disarmed Rookwood who had pointed his wand at James, which Sirius then took as an excuse to try to hex Avery. Slughorn disarmed Sirius as well.

Peter scrambled to his feet and ran back to his seat, still chewing the gum which Slughorn had forgot about in the confusion.

"Now can anyone tell me- Okay, that's it Potter and Black! If I see you talking or fooling around, or whatever you're doing back there, I will tell Dumbledore. Sirius come up to the front here, where Snape was sitting and move his stuff to your old desk. James come and sit next to Lily, now! Maybe some of her good manners will rub off on you!"

Sirius shuffled to Snape's desk, kicking his cauldron out of the way, and shoving Snape's books to the ground. James plopped down next to Lily and stared ahead.

"Now can anyone tell me what the Serio Potion does?" Lily's hand shot up faster than light.

"Miss. Evans?" Slughorn said smiling at his favorite student.

"The Serio Potion puts you in a happy mood for a time of about 24 hours. It is impossible for you to raise your voice or get angry at anyone no matter what they say or how bad your normal temper is. Despite the cognate, Serio for serious, this person will always feel light, making jokes and laughing."

"Very good Miss. Evans! 15 points to Gryffindor for the in-depth explanation!" Slughorn beamed. "Now, you will all be enchanting your Serio Potions so as to that when you drink it, you would not be thrown into a deep coma of happiness. Later in the year, we will be experimenting with deadly potions but we will start off simple. The spell is _Derezo! _Repeat after me. _Derezo!_"

"_**Derezo!"**_ the class repeated in unison.

"Remember you must wave your wand, pointed at your cauldron, to the left and then the right, speaking _Derezo _very clearly. Go ahead."

Sirius immediately sprinted over to his wand, left on the ground after being disarmed by Professor Slughorn and quickly grabbed it, having to kick Mulciber's hand out of the way. He pocketed and walked off, casually dropping something into Avery's cauldron so swiftly, that Avery didn't even notice.

Sirius walked up to James and whispered, "3, 2, and 1!" An explosion came from the back of the room and Avery, who had obviously been too thick to perform the antidote properly and seeming dazed made stupid comments, even for his standards.

"I don't like…Potter or Black," he said smiling. "They're mean to me and make my cauldron go boom. Daisies are yellow, roses are red. The sky's blue. Hee, hee." He said calmly, still smiling. Slughorn walked up to him and muttered a spell and Avery was back, obviously knowing the humiliation he was just.

"Black, he's gonna get it, that blood traitor, pretending to be an innocent boy, where is he, that disgrace to the Blacks?!" Avery spat out. Sirius snorted at the comment about him being innocent then, he jumped onto a table and started tap dancing.

"Right here, Mr. Avery Moorhead!" he yelled gleefully jumping up and down, James now joining him.

"Sectum-! "

"Protego!" shouted Slughorn, knowing the horrifying effects of the curse Avery was going to use.

"Such disgraceful behavior, I have never seen in my life. 10 points from Gryffindor each for James and Sirius as well as another 10, make that 20 points from Avery from using such profane language and knowing the effects of the dangerous spell he was using! Avery, Detention! James and Sirius, to Dumbledore's office now! Lily, escort them. Avery, down!" yelled Slughorn just managing to putting the Body-Bind Spell on a jumping Avery, about to attack Sirius.

Lily stalked out with Sirius and James blowing kisses and pretending to cry out of happiness as they left. Lily walked down, past the Dungeons and the North Tower, to Dumbledore's office, where there were two gargoyles outside, looking at them expectantly.

"Sugar Quill." Lily told the gargoyles and they jumped aside, and a door slid open to admit James and Sirius. Sirius looked strangely at her. She smiled and jogged back to Potions while Sirius and James strutted in.

It seemed to be a Muggle elevator except it swirled and twirled on its way up and they stood in the doorway of a small office. There was a small desk with a lamp on it in the center of a room, as well as a phoenix on it, which stared at them in great interest.

Paintings covered the walls of previous headmasters at Hogwarts and Sirius pointed at one and gasped at a painting that looked strangely like Sirius himself.

_Phineas Nigeleus Black. _"That guy's related to me!" he whispered.

"I know, I can tell; same nose." James whispered back. Sirius looked at him holding his nose.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"I won!"

"What did you win?" Sirius whined, still clutching his nose as if it was going to be stolen.

"I dunno. What we were doing." James responded quiet, now looking for Dumbledore. He looked at a sword covered in a rusty blood and advanced to take a good look.

"Look at this. It says this was Godric Gryffindor's sword! I live in the community where he used to live, you know; Godric's Hollow."

"Hmm…" Sirius murmured, looking closely at the sword. Rubies were encrusted all over it and it looked more like a decoration than a weapon. The tip was turning maroon as James guessed that it had been a while since it had been used to impale someone or something.

"May I help you boys with something?" a deep mysterious voice asked from behind them. Sirius and James whipped around, surprised.

They saw a tall, old, bearded man in a cloak covered in crescent moons and stars. His purple cloak stood out as well as his long, about to his stomach, wispy white-greying beard. A pointy wizard hat stood on his head.

"Why, hello Albus, Sirius and I were just admiring Godric Gryffindor's beautiful ruby encrusted sword." James responded, surprisingly calling Albus Dumbledore by his first name.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I always tell everyone to call me by my first name, even first years." He winked at them through his spectacles. "Now, why are you two really here other than gazing at Mr. Gryffindors' fine sword? I believe," he paused. "You are currently supposed to be in Professor Slughorn's Potions class?"

"Uh. Well… um… you see…" James started. Sirius and James began to tell tales about Avery insulting them and told a very biased story that ended in Slughorn perhaps mentioning that it would be in their best interest to visit Dumbledore.

James and Sirius both gave their best charming smiles at Dumbledore which would have caused almost any other professor to collapse as they were very charming boys. But Dumbledore just looked at them, the ends of his lips twitching upwards.

"Well, I believe that while Slughorn overreacted to the situations, or as you said the situation was, you still probably should not have 'accidentally'," Dumbledore winked. "Dropped a certain something into Avery's cauldron, resulting in, well, I sincerely do not know how to punish you two. Reports from my fellow teachers suggest that you don't ever learn from detentions, so do you two have any suggestions on how to serve your detentions?"

"Let us off!" they both said at the same time, hopefully. Dumbledore smiled.

"Normally, I would, but then I believe that the teachers, specifically Horace, would be rather… disappointed, in search of a better word. Care for some tea?" Dumbledore asked pouring himself a cup. James looked at him in awe. Where did the tea randomly come from?

"Sure," James responded receiving the china cup from Dumbledore. Sirius shook his head no in response to Dumbledore's questioning look at him. James took a sip.

"How about giving us detention with Minnie?" Sirius asked, referring to their favorite teacher, Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher.

"I can arrange that." Dumbledore said still smiling. "You are referring to Minerva, correct?"

"Yep." James said waving his wand nonchalantly. A large explosion was heard outside. Dumbledore didn't even flinch.

"Well, I believe that this concludes our meeting. I will talk to Minerva. You are finished with your tea?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh, yeah." James responded and he and Sirius began to leave the way they came in.

"No, no, come out the back, it's much quicker." Dumbledore ushered them out a door painted very well into the background that you could not even tell it was a door and gave it a good push.

James and Sirius walked down, jumping at every creak. At the end, they gave a big bush and a painting swung open. They found themselves in the hallway leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Suddenly, the bells erupted and students began to fill the halls.

They walked over to Transfiguration, the first ones there for the first time and also not late for the first time. Professor McGonagall cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, how lovely to see you, dear Minnie." James said to his favorite Professor.

"James, sit down and refrain from using that nickname you have thought up for me." Professor said curtly.

"But, Professor," James whined. "I am your favorite student."

Sirius stood up in outrage. "You, her favorite student? Unspeakable. I am definitely her favorite student out of all the teachers in this school. Isn't that right, Minnie?" Sirius said, a smile itching as the corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly.

"You're crazy. I receive top O's in this class and nothing else. You should be ashamed to even think that perhaps I am not her favorite student! I took a walk with her in the moonlight just the other day!" James yelled, definitely laughing now.

"She was walking you back to the Gryffindor Tower after curfew when you were visiting the kitchens! I'm receiving top O's in this class as well!" Sirius shrieked, rolling on the ground with laughter. "Why do you think we lost 20 points that night?"

"Messrs. Potter and Black, I will see you after class! 20 points from Gryffindor!" Upon seeing the appalled look on their faces she said, "Yes, take points from my own house! In response to your argument, neither of you are my favorite students as I possess none and you are both barely at Acceptable! Now quiet down, or I will give you another detention, adding on to your one in Potions!" Professor McGonagall spoke, her lips just a line, it was so thin, but you could see she was red from blushing.

"Back to matters on hand, now that we are all in here, take out your books and flip to page 168. Mr. Ferengis, go ahead and read paragraph 1."

Jeremy, a shy boy with straw blond hair stood up and began to read. "An Animagus is a human who has the ability to change into an animal at will. This takes a good amount of experience of Transfiguration and is advised not to be attempted by any younger than 18. This is not to be confused with the werewolf as an Animagus may change at will. They may also be in the company of werewolves in no danger. To be one, you must be registered with the Ministry of Magic otherwise it is illegal."

James snuck a glance at Remus who had his head down shaking, just from the mere mention of the werewolf. James turned back around but didn't realize that Remus was looking at him in hope, behind him.

James began doodling on a piece of parchment about him on a broomstick. Pity, 1st years were not allowed any. He looked forward to the match in 2 days' time against Slytherin. He slowly dozed off and was woken by many gasps from the front.

"Huh? What? Oh…yeah." James woke up to see that Sirius had also begun to daydream as he softly snored. Who knew what that guy dreamed about other than looking in the mirror all day?

When James looked up at Professor McGonagall he saw why there were many gasps. James shook Sirius awake and pointed at her, or at least where she was. In her place was a ginger cat with horn-rimmed spectacle marking around her eyes as well as the same green piercing eyes.

The whole class began clapping like crazy, creating such a loud noise James was sure other Professors would come wonder what was going on. The cat turned back into the old woman who was wearing one of those rare smiles and wore emerald robes with a green hat tilted to one side.

The class kept clapping until she quieted them down. "Our time is ending and before you leave I have a homework assignment." The look of amazement on Peter, James, and Sirius' faces turned into long groans along with the rest of the class. Sulky Remus' face slowly brightened.

"You will be in pairs as this is many of your first essays. I expect it to be at least 3 feet long and should be about the history, advantages, and disadvantages of being an Animagus. In 3 days' time, it will be due. Partners are: Jeremy, Hazel; Peter, Remus; Marlene, Zenna; Senela, Sirius; Jonathon, William; Lily, James; Hugo, Rose; and Adeline, Kingsley. Now out! Out! All except, for Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," she finished, catching the two by the shoulders and bringing them back to her desk.

"I have talked to Dumbledore," she stopped looking at the look of awe on James' face. "Yes, he has ways of communicating very efficiently and quickly. I will expect you down on the Quidditch field at 9'oclock sharp tonight. We will be straightening brooms. I look forward to seeing you tonight." At that, Minnie left the room. James and Sirius shrugged, then walked back to their tower, Transfiguration being their last class of the evening.


	6. Quidditch

OH MY GOSH! 120 views is awesome but not one review! Come on! :D

Chapter 6 Quidditch

James and Sirius walked back to find Peter waiting for them and Remus in no sight. The common room was bright as ever with a warm fire blazing, people relaxing on the couches, and others frantically finishing their homework; many of Gryffindor were bookworms.

As James was about to go look for Remus a sharp voice came from behind him. "Excuse me, but where do you think you're going? Finding some more trouble?" James spun around to find Lily Evans.

"Ahh, Evans, sorry but what do I owe this pleasant meeting for?" James asked, sincerely wondering why she was after him.

She cleared her throat. "Are you serious? Remember our essay?" When James gave her a blank look, she sighed. "Our Transfiguration essays! On Animagus!" she said impatiently before dragging him roughly to a table where she plopped him down. Sirius walked in on the sound of his pun-like name.

"Of course, I'm Sirius, Lily flower." He said calmly but had smile etched in.

"We're going to get full marks on this assignment. While you may want to slack off, I care about my Transfiguration grades! Now let's get to work!" The next few hours were a blur of Lily frantically flipping through her books for information while James basically did no work. They were just getting to the conclusion, well Lily was anyway, when James took a look at his watch and screamed.

Lily looked up, frightened. "What, is 5 feet too long? What happened? I knew we should have kept it at 3?" she muttered. James looked at her in question before running up to find Sirius half-asleep and Remus still in no sight.

He breathed long and hard before puffing out, "Detention…Minnie!" They both tossed their books and ran down to the Quidditch field where they found Professor McGonagall looking irritated.

"About time. You're both 15 minutes late. Follow me." She spun on her heel and walked towards a pair of doors underneath some stands. She swung open the door to reveal thousands of bent and twisted brooms.

"Wow…Holy…" Sirius muttered looking at the many brooms.

"I will be back in 25 minutes. I expect to see at least 60 brooms unbent by the time I get back. No magic. Manual labor. Wands please." James casually handed her a Fake Wand and Sirius did the same. She glanced at them before walking off stiffly.

"She is so gullible." Sirius said under his breath. "I know," James responded.

They took out their wands and slowly began straightening the brooms, one keeping an eye on the clock. James hopped on a nearby one.

"Look, a Twister 9, I wanted one of these last Christmas." James flew out the room, the wind rushing past him, his speed getting greater and greater. Sirius was on another right behind him.

"Whoo, Hoo!" James yelled at the top his lungs and dove back down with Sirius right behind him. He took out his Snitch he had bought and tossed it into the air. He chased after it dodging the stands and Sirius. He could see other students through their windows, looking disgracefully at them.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, get down here right now, before I inform the headmaster!" James made one last dive and grabbed the Snitch at the last second before almost crashing into Professor McGonagall.

"That was quite a dive you just made there Potter. Do you play Seeker?" James was so surprised that Professor McGonagall wasn't scolding him that he was speechless.

"Oh, huh? Oh, yeah. I mean, no. I play Chaser, but I can play Seeker as well." James said, dumbstruck.

"Maybe, you can join us in a year or two. You seem quite efficient on that broom. Who taught you?" she asked, still not reprimanding him.

"Self-taught, Professor." McGonagall beamed at him.

"Have you boys finished straightening at least 60 brooms?" she asked, once more serious. They had actually done much more than that, thanks to their wands, but they nonchalantly nodded.

"Very well then, I will excuse you're playing on the brooms only if you promise you will not get on a broom until next year. Until then, I look forward to seeing you at your next detention. Good bye." Professor McGonagall said.

"Bye Minnie!" they both called after her, causing her to shake her head, stiffly.

"Dude, how did we get off?" James asked Sirius in surprise who was still puzzled. They shook their heads in wonder and walked back to the castle.

A few days later, all of Gryffindor, except for Lily and a few other studious students, headed down to the Quidditch field and sat themselves in the stands.

James was trembling with excitement and kept pointing at equipment and people, rattling on about statistics in a wizarding game called BQA which stood for British Quidditch Association. Sirius tried to look calm, but you could tell he was excited. They still couldn't find Remus anywhere, not in his dorm and not even at the match! Peter was looking excited as he had never watched Quidditch before.

"Walking on the pitch now, comes the Gryffindor team. They have brought up a very strong team, but next year many of their 7th year players will leaving; a real shame. Captain and Chaser Circe Swift, Chaser Nathan Grendel, Chaser Henry Bulk, Chaser John Green, Beater Miles Brown, Beater Chase Tailing, Keeper Frank Longbottom, and Seeker Luke Clint! Here comes Slytherin. Going more for strength than speed this year. Chaser James Bryce, Chaser Daniel Hardman, Chaser Hitter Doze, Chaser Rose Lee, Beater Royal Smith, Beater Sunny Evergreen, Keeper Walter Boot, and Seeker Harriet Parker!" the commentators' voice boomed.

James looked up to see a 6th year Ravenclaw named River Narrows, a tall boy with glasses who was quite witty as Ravenclaws go.

"Off we go! Ball to Swift, over to Grendel, thrown back to Swift, intercepted by Doze, ooh! That Bludger just got past him. A good hit from Tailing and the ball falls to Bulk who takes it up field, fakes a shot, over to Swift and it's a goal! The first one of the season, scored by Circe Swift, the captain of Gryffindor! Gryffindor 10-Sytherin 0!"

James went wild and hugged Sirius and Peter, making them go pink and letting out a roar sounding just like a lion, causing many to look at him in surprise.

"The Bludger coming at Green from a happy looking Smith and it looks like he's out cold! Madam Hooch is checking on him. Is that a thumbs up? Yes, Green can keep playing, much to the delight of Gryffindor's fans. Looks like green and silver booing. What more can you expect? Just the other day, I was minding my own-"he stopped abruptly.

"Sorry, Professor Grobinhein! Carrying on, Green carrying it down the wing, cuts in and finishes leaving Boot going the wrong way. Ooh he doesn't look happy. Gryffindor 20-Slytherin 0!"

"It looks like Parker has seen a glint of gold, she's hurtling after it, Clint close behind. A well-aimed Bludger from Brown throws Parker almost off of her broom. She's hanging on, and pulls her self-back on. Lee coming, over to Hardman who finishes. Gryffindor 20-Slytherin 10."

The game went on like this for some time before it started to get dark. "The game goes on, as it gets darker. Not much action with the Snitch. Gryffindor are currently leading 250-220. Not many left to watch." Narrows was correct in saying that not many were still watching. James, Sirius, and Peter were some of the last ones left.

"Clint makes a dive. Could this be the game? He steers to the left, chasing after a gold glint. His fingers only a few centimeters away! His fingers have closed around it! The game goes to Gryffindor, 400 to Slytherin's 220. This has been a brilliant game! But I must be going, I have quite a large report to do for Slughorn and I have not even started. Well, good game. Cheers!"

James and Sirius were dancing and picking up a surprised Peter. They were the last Gryffindors left, and James could feel himself laughing like crazy. They ran back to the Gryffindor Tower to tell the news and a huge party erupted, greeting the mud-stained players who took bows, especially a grinning Luke Clint, a 6th year, who had caught the Snitch.

It all of their happiness, they didn't even realize that one of their best mates was not even in his bed.


	7. The Mysterious Dissapearance of Lupin

**Guys I'm really sorry about the short chapters, they'll be longer from now on, but the reviews. *_Imagine my cute puppy face crying*_ I really love you guys and your view but not a single review, makes me sad. :D-Your sincerely, TheGreedyMiser7**

Chapter 7 The Mysterious Disappearance of Remus Lupin

When James woke up in the morning, he looked over at a snoring Sirius and a smelly Peter, sleeping with his mouth open, drooling, and his bottom up in the air. He then looked over at Remus, but only to find his bed empty.

He shook completely awake with a jolt. Where was Remus? Where had he been? He hadn't been in his dorm last night, what could this mean? Was he in trouble? Did it have something to do about them finding out about him being a werewolf? Question swam through James' head as his stomach felt like someone had turned it upside down.

It was Saturday, meaning no classes. He decided not to wake up Sirius as it was basically a hazard to do so, but walked over to Peter, in the same strange position. Upon reaching his bed, a stink wave hit him so suddenly, he had the urge to throw up. He realized that it was Peter's bed. Dirty socks and underwear peeked out from every corner. A moldy sandwich lay on the ground, the bread covered in fungi. An apple core and a banana peel lay on his table lamp. The whole place reeked.

James muttered, "Scourgify!" and had to do so multiple times before it started to smell human again. He shook Peter awake and headed down to breakfast with him, he growling.

But when James told him about Remus, Peters' eyes widened and asked how they were going to find him. James shrugged, because he sincerely did not know.

_I mean, how would two, maybe three 11 year olds find a missing kid?_ James asked himself. But he shoved that off and shook his head.

Owls began to fill the Great Hall. James had gotten used to owls coming down, but they had never came for him, excluding the Howler his mother had sent when he set Snape's hair on fire (the grease was flammable).

A black owl with bright purple feathers, quite unusual, swooped down in. People stared and pointed. James looked at it too, until he realized that it was coming for him. It dropped a small parcel on his lap and handed him a leather. The owl held out a pouch, James dropped 5 Sickles in it and it nipped his finger affectionally, but did not leave.

James took the letter out first. It read:

_James,_

_I sincerely hope that you have opened the letter first and not the parcel as it will do you a great good, as well as it was something your mother has always told you to do. It is a gift, passed down in our family for centuries and I believe that it will serve you well at Hogwarts. This was my greatest treasure of all I owned, other than you, of course. If you are receiving this in the Great hall, I ask that you do not open it; do not show it ever to any other than your closest friends._

_Fenslang_

James read all this in great interest. What could Fenslang be talking about? He couldn't wait. He ran all the way back to his dorm, telling Peter to wait there for him. James pulled the hangings shut and pulled apart the parcel, in great anticipation.

His face fell at the sight. My dad's greatest treasure is a _cloak?_ A silvery cloak of very fine fabric was wrapped up neatly in the parcel, with a note with only a few words. _Use it well_.

_Maybe, it has some magic._ He studied it, before pulling it on. He stood in front of the mirror. James gasped in shock. Only his head was there. James looked down to see that the rest of his body was invisible.

If this was what he thought it was, it was incredibly valuable. _An Invisibility Cloak!_ Legend had it, that the wearer of the Invisibility Cloak would be able to go anywhere without being seen, perfect for a troublemaker like James. James heard footsteps and hastily shoved his prized possession into a drawer. He peeked out to see Peter waiting.

"Sorry, Peter. Let's check the library first. That's basically his home, he spends so much time in there." Peter shrugged, batting his eyes, sleepily. They walked off, James leading tow, the cloak now shoved into his large pocket, just poking out.

When they arrived, James began calling for Lupin loudly, causing the librarian, Monsieur Finklewart, to take 5 points from Gryffindor. James muttered sorry and began to look for him.

A book lay open at the far end, near the Restricted Section. He picked it up and gasped. It was Remus' book on the train, _A Guide Against Werewolves, Ghosts, and Vampires._

"Peter, now!" he hissed. Peter hurried over and gaped at the book. They both knew that Remus loved books way too much to leave it lying around. That could only mean one thing: Something happened to Remus.

James carefully picked up the book before thinking that the hospital wing was the best place to go at the moment. As they walked by, a groggy Sirius walked by them, not even noticing them.

"Sirius, get over here." James ordered. Sirius obeyed, still looking like he was sleepwalking.

"Evans… woke me up… quite forcefully… finish essay… mad," Sirius manage out, still terribly sleepy. James shook him awake.

"What did Evans say?" James asked.

"What? That git! I'll get that little, stinkin'…cursing me, so I have to get up and look for you. Aargh!" Sirius said angrily. "The git was looking for you so that you can finish the essay. I told her that she should just do it herself as you weren't going to help much but she was adamant." He said.

James assured him it was okay and informed him of Lupin's disappearance, causing Black's eyes to go wide. Still, James looked around every corner for the vicious Evans.

When they got to the hospital wing, they heard voices inside, that sounded like Dumbledore and Grobinhein.

"Ughh, what are we going to do now?'" whined Sirius.

"Get under this. Come on, we should be able to fit." James threw the cloak over the three, to their surprise until they realized what it was.

"Wow, an invisibilty cloak!" Sirius managed out. James shushed and slowly pushed the door open. Dumbledore turned with a twinkle in his eye and James could have sworn that he caught his eye.

"Albus, what was that?" Professor Grobinhein asked, spinning around.

"Nothing, just Mrs. Norris." Sure enough, the creepy thing was right there. Sirius jumped in fright.

"I believe I am a little jumpy after what has occurred here. Please excuse me." Groinhein apologized.

Dumbledore waved his hand. "No, no, it is fine Swatess. We have a much more important, er… situation in our hands. Maggie, would you come over here?" Dumbledore asked the nurse.

"You too, Poppy." A shy looking girl in her 6th year came out too, apparently, she was the nurse in training.

"So, you found Asher, lying, cold, in the dungeons?" Dumbledore asked with a gentle yet firm voice.

Poppy nodded. "Yes, Professor. I was on my way to Potions with Professor Slughorn, when I saw him lying there, cold as ice. He was gasping your name, saying you were the only one who could help him."

"Yes…well then. We will see if we can revive him. Did you see anything else at the time that was rather peculiar?" Dumbledore seemed to be speaking James' mind.

"Well, no. Actually…I'm not sure if this was relevant, sir." Poppy looked up, shyly as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead."

"Well, after I found him, I heard a loud owl hoot and a flutter of wings. One of the wings fell off. I collected it and then brought Asher here. Here is the sample. Again, I'm not sure if this is…" her voice drowned out as she looked at the boy.

"Very well, Poppy. You have been of great use. You may now go ahead to Potions which should be ending and you may be able to finish up just in time. Here is a pass." Professor Grobinhein quickly scribbled something onto a scrap of paper and handed it to her.

"Oh, and Poppy may I ask one favor?" She nodded. "Please don't tell anyone about what has happened here, after all news in Hogwarts spreads quicker than you can say, 'Purple Raspberries'," Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle in his eyes.

Poppy nodded and headed off. Dumbledore waited for her to leave before examining the feather. "A great horned owl. Hmm… must have been injured in some way. It had a crooked wing, you can see the crease in the feather. Someone must have been something quite cruel to do something like that to such a proud owl. Interesting." Dumbledore murmured showing it to Maggie and Swatess.

James gaped at it, noticing the bend. This could only mean one thing. The crooked owl was after someone at Hogwarts and it had got its first victim.

Then with a start Asher woke screaming Dumbledore's name. The greying headmaster calmed him down, placing a hand on his forehead and muttering a spell. Asher's breathing came out in slower breaths and he eased.

He slowly got up in his bed and started telling Dumbledore, "Professor, I was walking to Divination with the Gryffindors, along with my friend Remus Lupin. He is the one… with the furry little problem." Dumbledore nodded politely. "So, we were talking very discreetly about how some of his friends," Asher hesitated.

"Go on," Professor Grobinhein, said eyeing the boy with some partial interest.

"How some of his friends had found out about his… problem… and that he would lose three really great friends, apparently. I think it's the dynamic duo, James Potter and Sirius Black, along with the one that always tags along Peter Pettigrew." James stood horrified.

"I particularly don't like that Potter character. The other day he hexed me just because I was talking to Severus Snape, or Snivelus as they call him. Anyway, he realized that no one would want to be friends with one of his kind, which is certainly not true as I still am. But as we were talking I felt a heavy blow on the back of my head, and everything went black. I heard an inhuman screech like a banshee and then the scream of Remus. I opened my eyes one last time to see a 5th or 6th year running at me, then all went black." Dumbledore listened patiently.

"I see. There is no reason to accuse the girl, she was just an innocent bystander who happens to be a Healer-in-training and helps Maggie with errands and such." Grobinein said curtly.

"Is there any more information you will be able to divulge at the present time?" Grobinhein asked.

"Not that I can remember but my head fells like it's been hit by a giant."

"Very well. Maggie, please attend to Asher and we shall leave you two here." Dumbledore and Grobinhein swiftly headed for the door.

"To the left," James hissed.

Grobinhein stopped and stared at James although James knew she couldn't see him.

"I could have sworn on Merlin's baggy overalls that I heard someone hiss 'Poop for the rest,'" Grobinhein said, suddenly.

Dumbledore chuckled earning a glare from Grobinhein. "It was probably one of the Marauders outside shouting a prank."

"But aren't they supposed to be in class?"

"I believe this is Messrs. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin's free period." All was silent as the werewolf was brought up again.


	8. The Wrath of Severus Snape

Chapter 8 The Wrath of Severus Snape

James, Sirius, and Peter swiftly left, Mrs. Norris at their heels, being as creepy as usual. They absentmindedly climbed up a magic staircase and up another, leading to Double Potions with the Slytherins and the Slackers. The Snakes and a certain redhead glared at the three as they walked in a second before the bell rang. Slughorn quieted the class.

"Hello, boys yes, yes come right in. Not much space, here. Mr. Black why don't you go sit next to Ms. McKinnon. Mr. Pettigrew, over there next to Mr. Prewett. Yes, Mr. Potter, well no seats. Are we missing someone?" Slughorn squinted at the roll call paper and then the class.

"Ah, Mr. Remus Lupin, still not recovering from the potion accident. Ah, well."Slughorn chuckled.

"Mr. Potter, you will have to make a trio with someone. Don't you dare look at Mr. Black! I learned from my mistake last time I left you together. Ah, Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans, you should all work together nicely, if I may hope?"

James walked over to Snape and Evans, pulling his chair along, Snape glowering at him with scariest, dead looking eyes possible and Evans, scowling even fiercer if possible. James quickly looked ahead, to where Slughorn just started talking.

"Yes, now that has been settled, please take out your _Advanced Potion Making Class 6 _books. Wands away," he added, earning a loud groan from the class.

"To page 324, Ms. McKinnon start reading. Mr. Avery, put that away right this incident, we will _not _be having another 'accident' in this class," Slughorn said, putting his fingers into quotation marks around accident.

Marlene started to read, "Amortenia, or better known as love potion, is a fine grinded concoction of coconut leaves, bat fur, boomslang fangs, and porcupine quills. It can be quite consuming at times and cause the drinker to quite literally, fall heads over heels, in love with whoever the potion maker decides. It is known to smell differently according to the user, for example one may smell parchment, a studious one, while another may smell freshly mowed grass, a more athletic one."

"Thank you, Ms. McKinnon. Now can anyone tell me why such a potion may be dangerous to one?" Three hands shot up, at the exact time, next to each other.

"Mr. Potter?" causing Lily and Snape to turn their heads angrily at him.

"Amortenia, may be dangerous to the user as the user may not be in full control over their actions as they are uncontrollably in love and cannot understand nor care about the consequences of their actions." James finished, lazily leaning back in his chair, running his hair through his thick black locks.

"Well put, Mr. Potter, very good. Although, you are top of this class right after Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. Snape, of course. 15 points to Gryffindor," Lily blushed at the compliment and Snape glared at James for getting Gryffindor house points.

"Now continuing on the topic of Amortenia. I have a full batch right here," Slughorn gestured behind him, to pots of some sizzling mixture.

"However I do have a smaller sample right here for whoever can create a most effective antidote for dragonpox, a topic we had reviewed on Tuesday. Nonetheless, I will let you use your books, page 224, go ahead. You will be working with the person next to you," Slughorn said, holding a small vial of a pinkish bubbly mixture.

"Okay, Potter you get materials, Sev you get the instructions ready and I'll warm up the cauldron. Go." Lily instructed

Snape and Lily worked as a flawless team as they had been working together since September. James however, was not as used to their routine and kept asking questions on what to do. Finally Lily lost it.

"Arggh! Can you do anything right? All you are is an arrogant toerag that I'm forced to work with. You _strut_ around the school like you own it. You disgust me, you animal! I'd rather work with the Giant Squid! You hex innocent people in the hallway in some kind of fun. Why don't just sod off!" Lily burst out. Snape smiled, wickedly.

James' eyes widened in surprise and something flashed across face, hurt. Lily looked at her shoes. The whole class had become silent and only Slughorn hadn't heard Lily's outburst.

"Hmm… keep working class, keep working." He murmured, reading the _Rascal_, the school newspaper written by Rita Skeeter, the nosy 6th year Ravenclaw. It apparently stood for her initials, but James had got lost after the S.

James soon became quiet and surprisingly, him and Snape cooperated fine and Lily eased. The potion became the pale white it was supposed to be and they just needed to add slug liver and stir anti-clockwise for 2 minutes.

As Lily was going to put the last ingredient in, James walked by to gather the materials to put away when Mulciber stuck out his foot causing James to trip and then knocking into Lily who dropped the slug liver all over her robes and James'.

Lily face went from its usual calm, nonchalant face to a bright fiery face in a matter of seconds.

_Reminds me of my mum,_ James thought. _In fact, they are both common, with the bright red hair and light freckles._

"Potter you imbecile! When have you ever done anything productive?! You're useless and now so clumsy that you can't even watch your feet enough to make sure you aren't walking into anyone with a disgusting material in their hands," James began to interrupt but she continued.

"You have no sense of responsibility and are the most stuck up boy to ever come to Hogwarts or ever come to Hogwarts. You think you're _so_ special because you're some rich kid from a long line of pure bloods and can do whatever you want!" She screamed.

The whole class watched this battle silently afraid to see how James would react. They all knew not to mess with an angry Lily Evans, ever. Period.

"You're to talk." James said quietly. By now even Slughorn looked up from the _Rascal._

The whole class shook their heads, even the Slytherins. They knew what was going to happen now. No one ever calls Lily Evans stuck up because…

"What did you say Potter say it again, I dare you." Lily spat, out her face turning into a lovely shade of a tomato.

"I said that you're one to lecture me about being stuck-up, when you're ten times more than me." The whole class oohed. This was going to get nasty really quickly. Lily whipped out her wand.

"If you think you can correct me by hexing me, do it by all means." James whispered.

"I am not STUCK UP! And I don't even care if you're rich because obviously pure-blood families like yours spawn spoiled children," Lily said furiously, screaming 'stuck up'.

James had whipped out his wand too. "Don't ever insult my family, ever." He said, his wand at Lily's throat.

Slughorn tried to intervene but the other students pulled him down to a seat.

"Yeah, you're one to insult pure-bloods, you're just a filthy Mudblood!" Avery yelled across the room.

Lily spinned around and cursed Avery, causing boils to spring up, the same that Sirius had used on Snape.

"Lily!" shouted Slughorn.

But James didn't try to stop her. She turned right back to James.

"For heaven's sake, Evans, calm down, Mulciber tripped me."

"So you take that as an excuse you git!" Lily shouted.

"This is what I mean by stuck up. You can't accept that it was an accident! These things happen! But you're too focused on being Ms. Little Perfect. You're so tightly wound, for Pete's sake!" James shouted back. Peter snickered.

" '_No James Potter! Where do you think you're going?! We have a Transfiguration essay due in three days and we _have_ to get started on it!_" James said in a very high-pitched voice.

Lily blushed. "It's not my fault that you don't care about studies, only pranks and hexing innocent bystanders!" she said, tormented by humiliation.

"Well then, maybe you should be a little goody two shoes somewhere else because no one likes you here!" James shouted.

Lily's lower lip quivered and her eye watered. She lowered her wand and ran out the room crying. Snape shot up and had his wand at a still surprised James' neck.

"Don't you dare think that you can get away with making my best friend cry, you idiot. I'll get you back," he said.

"Yeah, well it's her own fault for being so stuck up." James said, terribly too brave for his own good. Snape froze on his way to the door and then spun around his wand pointed at James.

"_Sectumsempra!" _he screamed.

"_Protego!" _James countered but it was too weak. It felt like a man with a sword had slashed through his chest and he could feel the blood trickling down his arms and spraying his face.

"NO! JAMES! PLEASE! I'M GOING TO KILL SNAPE!" Sirius screamed.

"James! Snape, that's detention for the rest of the school year! Dumbledore will hear about this!" But Snape had already left in pursuit of Lily.

"Black, Pettigrew, McKinnon, Stone, take Potter to the Hospital Wing, quickly!" Slughorn ordered.

The four quickly picked up James, one to each limb and carried him to the Hospital Wing where Maggie and Poppy were.

Their eyes widened at the sight of James. His messy hair was as bad as usual and his glasses were broken. His eyes were closed, wincing, the hazel none to be seen. His nose was bleeding from falling on his face. His mouth was slightly ajar. His chest was a mess and none but Maggie could find themselves to look at it.

The spell mad deep gashes and James was breathing very slowly as if he may stop any moment. Sirius had silent tears flowing down his cheeks. Peter looked on with fright, not daring to look at James. Marlene and Alice had run back to class, quickly afraid of seeing James' mangled body. Maggie ushered a screaming Sirius and a sad looking Peter out of the room.

Sirius stopped crying after a while and looked at Peter. "You know what this means, right? Yeah, that's right. Two Marauders gone, two to go." Sirius said solemly.


End file.
